(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the medical field, information of a medical record sheet is digitized by reading an image of the medical record sheet, such as a medical record card, and digitized image data is stored on a shared server for information sharing purposes.
Basic medical information, such as a patient name and a date of examination, may be coded, and the coded information may be printed on a medical record sheet. The basic medical information itself may be printed to clearly indicate the medical information. In such a case, the coded information may be decoded to generate the basic medical information when the medical record sheet is digitized. The image data of the medical record sheet is managed in accordance with the decoded basic medical information.